RusCan: Forgotten and Terrifying
by Fluffytiger232
Summary: Canada and Russia are the last two countries you would think of to have anything in common. But now that Russia is starting to notice Canada, Maybe they will find a way to make love work? Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1: Canada

Chapter 1: Canada

Yet another monthly World meeting. They are all the same to Canada. They start off with America trying to lead only to have him get into some stupid argument with England or France over best nation's colors or which catchphrase he should use next. At this point, an annoyed Germany takes over. This time America was really fighting to lead since the meeting was in D.C, America's capital. They go over world problems. This time they were debating on the world's oil supplies. Of course, Canada's opinion was always skipped over because no one ever knew he was there. This really irritated him. He would speak as loud as he could and still not get heard. He got used to it over the years though. Now during the meetings he just tries his best to cram everything into his notes and doesn't even try to speak up.

At the end of the meeting, Canada started to neatly put his notes into a labeled spot in his organized binder. He heard Germany's booming voice over all the chatter announce the date, time, and location of the next meeting.

"The next meeting will be held on August 3rd in Paris, France." He yelled. This caused France to perk up and squeal, as England and America moaned. Canada didn't mind staying in France, since he used to live there for a while. He liked France as a father and France treated him still like a son even though Canada has had independence for a while now.

"Ugh, not France AGAIN" complained America. "He's such a pervert."

"AM NOT" protested France "hehe, well maybe a little" he giggled.

Usually Canada is the last to leave but he wanted to get out before his annoying brother noticed him. Usually America would leave about the same time as Canada after picking on England or talking to the other countries. He would always yell across the room "HEY MATTIE" and Canada would be forced to help America clean or have a conversation with him. Canada was annoyed by his big brother. As a matter of fact, EVERYONE was annoyed by America. But they all tolerated him since he was a very powerful country after all.

While he was shuffling out the door, Russia bumped into him causing him to fall to the ground and spill his notes everywhere. Canada was really used to everyone bumping into him.

"S-sorry" he mumbled quietly while trying to pick up all his notes. On a normal day, the countries would walk away like nothing happened. But this time, Canada was surprised to see Russia on the floor helping him pick up his papers.

"Sorry I bumped into you." Russia said as he picked up the last of Canada's notes "That's everything da?"

"Y-yeah, Thanks." Canada replied shyly. It didn't hit him until he was halfway back to his hotel that someone had actually noticed him.

All the countries that came to the meeting each month usually all stayed in the same hotel. It was always the one closest to the meeting place. Canada was invited to stay at America's house, but he declined since he had just visited his brother weeks before. He didn't like going too often.

As he got back to the hotel, he kept thinking about how Russia had helped him pick up his papers today. America and France (and sometimes England) were the only ones to actually notice him most of the time. Although they were also his family… so that might be why. Of course, he always had his polar bear, Kumajirou, even though they would forget eachother's name they are best friends. _I wonder how_ _Kuma is after being left in the hotel room all afternoon_ Canada thought. This was the only distraction from the thoughts of Russia.

When he got back to his room, he found the bear watching hockey on T.V. Typical Kuma, always watching hockey. He grabbed the bear and started to play with him a bit.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"Im Canada" he replied. This was a typical thing between himself and the bear. Canada still loved the bear so much.

After fixing himself and Kuma some dinner, he went to the desk in the hotel room to try and sort through the notes that had been stuffed back into his folders and binder after dropping them earlier. He couldn't stop getting the day's event out of his head. _How could he see me_ he wondered _they never see me. Im never remembered. _These thought distracted Canada until he gave up on his notes and just went to bed.

oOoOoOo

Thanks for reading ^.^ this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! Sorry if it isn't amazing xD im new at this!

RusCan is my number one favorite ship out of anything ever. They are just too cute :3

I do not own any of the characters names from Hetalia.

I might write chapter 2 tomorrow if not then the next day.. I promise it will be wayyyyyyy longer then chapter 1 also.. i just wanted to test my writing skills this chapter. I don't really have a schedule for when ill update this but ill make one soon ^.^

Hope you enjoyed ~~ Leave a comment (:


	2. Chapter 2: Russia

Chapter 2: Russia

The meetings were all the same to Russia. Today wasn't any exception. He arrived before anyone else just like normal and took a seat in the chair closest to the door. He liked sitting by the door so he could be the first one out. When it came to meetings, Russia didnt really wanna stay and chat after. Besides, all they would talk about was what happened and what was discussed at the meeting. He found it silly to talk about it again. The meeting went normally. America leading the first topic then getting into a argument with Germany when he wanted to take over. At this point, Russia dozed off.

He awoke to a loud rambling that filled the room, only to be interrupted by Germany's loud voice announcing the date, time, and location of the next monthly meeting.

"The next meeting will be held on August 3rd in Paris, France." announced Germany. Russia started to pick up his belongings and wipe up the bit off drool he left on the table when he fell asleep. He never stayed around to help clean up the messy room. That was usually America's job since the mess was almost always his. As he was leaving, he bumped into a shy young blonde. This caused the blonde to fall over and spill his notes everywhere.

"S-sorry" the blonde mumbled, almost too quiet for Russia to hear. Russia started to help him pick up his notes.

"Sorry i bumped into you" he said as he handed the last notes to the younger blonde "That's everything da?" Russia smiled but the blonde didnt seem to notice

"Y-yeah, Thanks" he mumbled, again almost too quiet for Russia. After that he walked off. _Strange little lad _thought Russia _why have i not seen him before.._ _has he been to other meetings? _He thought back to other meetings, not really remembering if the little blonde was there or not. He just shrugged it off and went back to his hotel.

Once back at the hotel he decided to get some work done for his boss. A country never does get a true vacation until all of his work is done. To his surprise, he didn't have that much to get done. After finishing the little work he did have, he decided to order room service. Luckily he was in America and he could understand the operator on the phone. He never really enjoyed American food. Its always too fatty and the portions are always to big. He had no other choice this time though. He ordered a hamburger and some fries and plopped on the bed to wait for his food. After eatting, he watched a little bit of T.V -_American shows are so strange..._- then went to bed.

oOoOo

He woke up to a pale orange light peeking through the crack in the curtains. Sunrise, the perfect time to wake up. He rolled over to see the bedside clock read 6:46. He had woken up 14 minuets before his alarm would go off. He sighed and clicked the little lever on the side of the clock to turn the alarm off.

After he showered and got dressed for the day, always in his big coat and scarf even if it was summer, Russia started thinking of things to keep him occupied for the day. He couldn't book a flight home until Friday and it was only Wednesday. He thought his work load would be enough to hold him over the extra two days but he finished all his work the night before leaving his schedule wide open. America was not the best county to be stuck in for Russia. The history bored him and frankly, America annoyed the hell out of him, but he decided since he was stuck here he would go explore D.C a bit.

He started his exploration by taking a taxi to the Washington Monument. This, according to a D.C tourism site he looked up right before leaving, is the most popular place to start. When he arrived, there were about 100 other people trying to get a look at the monument as well, most of them American. Russia sighed. _Great, just what i needed. Big crowds of Americans everywhere. _That's when he was spotted.

"YO, RUSSIA" Screamed America over the big crowd. Russia cringed. Why did America have to be so loud all the time? Russia put on his friendliest face and waited for the unavoidable conversation. When America stepped out of the crowd, Russia was shocked. He saw a bigger version of the shy boy he knocked over yesterday. _Maybe America could tell me who he was? _He though as America headed his way.

"Hey Russia, what's up? Enjoying my awesome capital?" America asked when he finally got up to Russia.

"Da, is very nice." He replied. "Say America, do you happen to have a little brother or cousin who looks alot like you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh are you talking about Canada? Yeah, hes my little bro." America replied with a huge smile on his face. "Although, i am more awesome then him. And more handsome"

_CANADA. I knew ive heard of him before!_ Russia thought. Hes heard about Canada a few times but always forgot. He didn't know he actually attended meetings. Russia frowned. He was usually good at remembering countries faces. Especially ones that have been around a while.

"Da, Canada. I ran into him at the meeting yesterday when we were leaving. He seemed to be in a rush." He replied. "Im going to walk around some more. Talk to you some other time, da?"

"Haha, alright. Have fun touring my awesome capital! Smell ya later~" America turned around and headed back into the crowd of people.

Russia continued to browse the famous monuments but gave up after finding that every one of them had huge crowds of tourists surrounding them. He decided to try and walk back to his hotel since he still had half the day to lose and its only a mile or 2 away. On the way back, he passes a lot of different types of people. Business men in suits and ties carrying briefcases as the rushed around, Tourists with their cameras out and ready, Families who were trying to get across town to go visit more family, and many more. Russia didn't pay attention to these people. His mind was focused on one person. The little blonde boy name Canada.

oOoOo

After about a two hour walk back to the hotel (it was farther then he thought), Russia just wanted to settle down and relax for the night. Once he got back into his room he ordered room service and turned on the T.V as he waited for it to arrive. The thoughts about Canada kept coming back fresh in his mind even after many, many attempts to push them to the back of his thoughts. What was it about the boy that made him so interesting to Russia? Was it the fact that he didn't know him after all of the world meeting he must have been to? That he didn't know a country after he thought he knew them all? Or was it the cute shyness the boy had? _No._ Russia thought. _Snap out of it. _He didn't understand what was so damn special about the boy he ran into.

There was a soft knock on the door indicating that his food was there. Once he answered the door and tipped the guy, he settle down for a well deserved meal. He had done a lot of walking! After he had finished and cleaned up, he decided to go on his laptop and research a bit about Canada. Since he didn't even remember the country existed till now, he wanted to learn a little about it. He ended up looking at many sites until it was well into the night. _Wow. They get a lot of snow just like home. _Russia thought. He still could not understand why he could not remember the country. Its not like Canada is a very small country. Russia even found out that they had fought together in WWII! Why could he not remember... Maybe he could ask America.. or even talk to Canada himself.

After a long time of researching, Russia finally just fell asleep with his laptop still open.

oOoOoOo

Thanks for reading~ ^.^

Russia is really worked up (; Hes used to knowing all the countries haha ^.^

This chapter isnt as long as i'd like, but i wanna save some stuff for next chapter(also its about 3am and im reallllyyyy tired xD) . I dont think ill be sticking with the one point of view each chapter though, next chapter will have both Russia and Canada. That should make the chapter longer as well!

Hey, at least the story progressed :3 Im so happy to see people enjoy my story ^.^

Hope you enjoyed ~ Leave a review and follow if you liked this chapter ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

Chapter 3: Visitor

"Hello, America? This is Russia" Russia had called America at what he thought was a decent time. It was just past noon. Little did he know, America had just woken up, being the lazy person he is.

"Dude, Russia. What time is it?" America replied sleepily "Why are you calling so eaarrlyyyy?"

"It is past noon. It is not early. I was wondering if you knew what day Canada was to be going home?" He sounded a little too eager on the last question but he shrugged it off. America probably wouldn't notice anyways.

"Well he was supposed to go home today... But I convinced him to stay at my place till next Saturday!" This was the response Russia wanted. He now has time to meet this mysterious country!

"Got to go, talk to you some other time" Before even getting a response, Russia hung up. Now he only had to figure out where America lived and he could meet Canada! Russia worried if Canada would even wanna talk to him. _What if he doesn't want to be friends!_ he worried. _Nah that is just silly talk. Everyone is friends to Russia. _Little did Russia know that most countries were actually terrified of him. He might be sweet, friendly, and cuddly on the inside, but on the outside he looks very intimidating. He is a big and powerful country! Who wouldn't be afraid? No on actually hated Russia. They just didn't want to be his next victim.

It wasn't hard to find America's house. His house was so big it almost took up a whole block. Typical America. Showing off his wealth and flaunting his success. This bugged Russia a bit, but he pushed passed it and focused on the mission at hand. He parked his rental car across the street and walked up to the front door of the American style mansion. He knocked loudly.

oOoOo

Canada was the only one to hear the knock. America was up stairs still sleeping. _Geez, its already noon. Get up already. _Canada picked up his bear from his lap and hoisted himself off the couch. He heard another knock on the door.

"Coming" he yelled. Hopefully the visitor could hear him. He walked to the door, shifted the bear to one arm, then opened the door. Canada stood there in shock just staring at the tall man who ran into him the other day.

"Who are you?" the bear asked Russia. Russia smiled.

"I am Russia, silly bear. Uh, is your owner going to be ok?" Russia replied. Canada shook his head to get out of his daze.

"Y-yeah im alright. I just didn't expect you to visit America. Ill go get him for you." Canada said while turning around to go get America up.

"Actually, i came to see you. Your name is Canada, da?" Russia asked in the friendliest voice. Canada stopped and turned to face Russia. _What could he want with me... did he come to apologize about the other day?_ Canada wondered.

"M-me?" he replied while looking at the ground shyly. _How did he even know i was here? _"I-im sorry about running into you the other day. I should have been watching where I was going." Canada was still looking down at the ground. He was definitely not used to conversing with other countries outside of his family.

"Da, I guess we both should have been watching out. Uh, may I come in?" Russia asked. Canada shuffled out of the way, inviting Russia in.

"Was there something you needed?" Canada asked while shutting the door. He put Kuma down on the ground and the bear just stood there and stared at Russia. Then he went to go find a nice place to take a nap. Canada followed Russia as he walked around into the kitchen.

"Oh, I feel I haven't fully introduced myself to you yet. See, Russia knows everyone. Everyone except you." Russia said smiling. Canada didn't know what to think about Russia. He looked intimidating, yet friendly at the same time. It confused him. Just then, America came down the stairs yawning loudly.

"Yo Russia, what's up?" America said. He sounded a bit scared. "Why are you randomly in my house?" America then remembered their phone call. "You came to see my bro?"

"Da. I wanted to meet him." Russia replied. Canada still didn't understand why Russia was here and honestly, Russia didn't know what to do next. Then America helped out.

"Why dont you have breakfas- er, lunch with us? Mattie, you hungry?" America said. Canada nodded.

"Da, I will. What are you making?" Russia replied curiously.

oOoOo

Russia was excited to be hanging out with Canada. He wanted to get to know the quiet country. America definitely provided a way to do that. He didn't know where his fascination with this country came from. It could have been because he didn't know him very well.. but Russia thought it might be more then that even. He shrugged it off and focused on what America was cooking. It smelled good. Today's "brunch" was scrambled eggs with ham and cheese mixed in and a side of bacon. When they were done America set them on the table and him, Russia, and Canada sat down to eat.

"SO Russia, how've ya been?" America asked with a mouth full of food. Unlike America, Russia finished chewing before replying.

"Pretty good. My economy is sound so i feel great. Plus no real issues to assess. Things have been pretty easy for me." he replied. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop looking at Canada. What was with the boy and being so INTERESTING. Russia also thought he was very cute, although he'd never admit that to anyone. "How is your economy Canada?" he blurted out. He meant to ask America but Canada was all he had on his mind this afternoon.

"Pretty good I guess. I mean, I haven't really been sick lately so that's good right?" Canada smiled a little after answering. Russia liked his little smile.

"Da, that is good." He replied, giving a big smile back. He didnt know what else to ask or say. He didn't want to invade too much, but he still wanted to know more about Canada. What he said next was surprising.

"You should come visit me when I get home from America. You can learn a lot about my country from just being in my capital." Canada said, his smile a bit bigger this time.

"D-da ill have to do that. Would you mind if I stayed the week you get back?" He said, still shocked. This could be his one chance to know this country.

"Nah, I like visitors. When is your flight back to Russia? Maybe you could stay here and go home with me instead..?" he still sounded a bit shy. Canada looked over at America for a response to his question. "As long as Al is cool with it.."

"Uhh, sure I don't mind" America said hesitantly. Russia was excited to stay with Canada, but not so excited to stay with America. America definitely annoyed Russia. But he could deal with a week.

"Da, I was supposed to go home tomorrow.. but I guess I could change my flight." Russia replied. Russia looked at Canada. He looked just as excited as Russia felt. This made Russia happy. After lunch, Russia went to go pick up his things and check out of the hotel.

oOoOo

Canada was excited. First, someone other then his family actually wants to hang with him. Second, that person actually agreed to spend 2 weeks with him. 3rd, he didn't know where it came from or why.. but he found Russia kind of cute. After Russia went to get his things, Canada ran upstairs to clean up the second guest bedroom. America always kept his house a mess. He didn't want Russia to see it,

Russia didn't come back to America's house till around 9pm. Canada didn't understand what caused him to be gone so late, but, then again, he didn't really care since Russia was here now. He showed Russia to the now clean guest room and left him to settle in. Since America and Canada had already eaten dinner, Canada offered to order a pizza. Once it arrived the 3 countries plopped down on the couch and watched hockey while eating the pizza. Canada ended up falling asleep on the couch after finishing 3 slices.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for reading ~~

WHOO. Sorry this took so long guys :I Ive been a busy bee ^.^

lots of point of view switches in this one .-. it wont be like this for long SO DONT WORRY. I have a plan for future chapters ^.^

ALSO, since my last year in highschool is starting soon, i made a schedule.. i will be updating this story with new chapters every monday and friday(hopefully) starting next week. that way i wont get behind in homework or anything ;p

Thanks to my friends who helped me with grammar/spelling and opinions 3

Hope you enjoyed (; Leave a review ~~


	4. Chapter 4: City That Never Sleeps

Rewriting this since firefox just force quit and i lost it all ;.;

* * *

Chapter 4: City that never sleeps

Russia woke to light shining through the blinds on the window. He almost forgot where he was for a minute. He sighed then rolled over to look at the clock. 6:30. There is no way in hell that America was going to be up anytime soon. Russia decided he better go make his own breakfast then. HE got up and got dresses. He sneaked into the hallway so he wouldn't accidentally wake America up. He wondered if Canada was still sleeping... Quietly, he walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Canada was passed out on the couch, his bear snuggled in his arm also fast asleep. Russia smiled. Canada looked very innocent and childlike as he slept.

Russia decided to wait a bit before making breakfast so he wouldn't wake Canada up with the smell, but his stomach didn't let him wait too long. Just like he thought would happen, right when he made coffee and started cooking, the young blonde stumbled in and grabbed a cup.

"Good morning, Canada. I am making pancakes if you want some." Russia said.

"Pancakes?! Dude i love pancakes!" Canada replied. Russia noticed he tried to sound loud and excited but it still sounded very quiet. Russia didn't know why, but he liked the timid quietness of Canada. Canada, suddenly wide awake, started frantically looking through all the cupboards for something. Russia was about to ask what until Canada pulled out a rather large bottle of maple syrup. He stared at Canada.

"What? Pancakes aren't that great without the syrup." Canada protested Russia's look. Russia chuckled. He continued to cook.

"So what is planned for today? Anything?" He asked the young blonde while they were eating breakfast.

"u-uhm, i don't know. I guess we have to wait for America to get up before planning anything.." Canada shrugged. Honestly Russia didn't even want America in the picture.. but since they were visiting his house and his country it makes sense to include him. After all, Russia would get totally lost trying to find places around here anyways and it doesn't seem like Canada would know too well either.

Russia sighed "so what do you want to do till then? I think its going to be a while before your idiot brother wakes up."

"Uh, we could watch a movie or something while we wait? I know where he keeps his whole collection." Canada suggested.

"Da, that sounds nice." he replied. After they finished eating and cleaning up, Canada led Russia upstairs to a room that was right across from the guest bedroom. What Russia saw amazed him. The whole room from floor to ceiling was lined with shelves, each shelf packed with movies and video games. On one wall there was a 52 inch flat screen mounted to the wall with shelves under it that held every single video game console known to man kind(even the old ones) and a DVD/Bluray/VHS player.

"Pick any one you want to watch" he said as he gestured to the large collection. Russia scanned the room looking at the vast collection of Blurays. He pulled out one that hes never saw but it looked interesting enough. He handed it to Canada.

"This ones fine, da?" Canada looked at the film. Of course it was an action movie that America was obsessed with.

"Ok, ill put it in then." he said as he took the CD out of its case and plopped it in the Bluray player. He then plopped on the couch that was in front of the TV and gestured for Russia to sit down.

oOoOo

Canada kept looking over at Russia to see his reactions to intense or funny scenes. Of course, hes seen this movie a billion times with America but he didn't mention that to Russia. He pretty much knew every single scene by heart. But that didn't matter. Russia wanted to watch it so he allowed it. At least hes not saying the lines along with the movie like America does.

It was noon by the time the movie ended. His brother would be waking up soon. As the credits were rolling, Kuma walked in and jumped on Canada's lap.

"Hungry" Kuma said.

"Oh yeah, you didn't have any breakfast yet." Canada got up and shifted the bear more comfortably in his arms. He walked downstairs, with Russia right behind him, and went into the kitchen to get some fish out of the fridge. He threw them on the floor and Kuma began to rip the fish apart growling a bit. America walked in just in time to see the bear finish his breakfast.

"Good morning" he said sleepily. He went over to the coffee pot, poured a cup of coffee, then set it in the microwave to heat it up.

"It is not morning anymore" Russia said. "We have been waiting for you to wake up so we can plan the day"

"Ohh, i thought we could go to New York City for the day. I'm craving a vendor hot dog and they are the best there" This didn't surprise Canada. Since his brother was so wealthy, he had his own transportation to pretty much everywhere. Russia, on the other hand, looked rather confused.

"Isn't that far away? How do you suppose we get there?" Russia asked.

"Don't worry dude, we can take my private jet" he replied. Russia face-palmed. Canada assumed he was thinking something along the line of "America has too much money for his own good". Russia's scowl only confirmed that. The scowl didn't last too long before he was smiling again.

"That sounds fun then. Lets do that." he replied.

They landed around 2 on a private airstrip only owned by America. They took a taxi into town to go shop around. Since it was New York City, they couldn't take the taxi everywhere and ended up just walking around. Canada has been here many times but the city till impressed him. It was huge and there were always so many people packed on the streets. He has a few cities like that back home, but New York was still a lot bigger and busier.

The group quickly got tired of shopping and decided to go to the Museum of Natural History for the rest of their stay in the city. Canada loved going to the museum because as many times as he may go, it was still super interesting to him. Canada looked over to Russia and he also seemed to be enjoying himself. This made Canada happy. He had fun hanging out with Russia and America today. He didn't want it to end. But then to his dismay, the Museum announced it would be closing in 10 minuets and he knew they had to go.

They boarded the plan at the private airstrip and flew back to D.C. Canada fell asleep on the plane. When he woke up they were just beginning to land. He sleepily stumbled into America's car and fell asleep for the 10 minute drive.

America tried to shake his brother awake but Canada was out like a light. America tried picking him up out of the car like he used to do when he was younger, but Canada was too heavy now. Russia offered to carry Canada back to his room.

* * *

Thanks for reading ~~ :3

This one was honestly not my best.. i was trying to finish before Monday was over xD (Its now 12:18am on Tuesday... whoops) oh well im on the east coast so technically its still monday everywhere else in the USA xD

Next update will be Friday c:

OH also, thanks for 500 views and almost 20 followers :3 you guys have no idea how happy that makes me ^.^

~~Hope you Enjoyed :3 Leave a review (;


	5. Chapter 5: Planes

Sorry this is late.. I've been busy ;.; don't hurt me. ALSO, next week i start school(Tuesday) and my work decided to be a butt and schedule me every single day.. so i might not update Friday but Monday there will be a update.. on time..  
Edit:  
K WELL i may have estimated i would have more time to write a chapter today but nope -.- sorry guys no update monday.. i will make sure there is at least one this week tho

* * *

Chapter 5: Planes

The week following their random trip to New York was admittedly really slow and kind of boring. America had some emergency in the Middle East he had to butt in and help so he was busy all week. He was rarely seen at his house for more then 10 minutes. Canada didn't really mind America not being home. It was actually very peaceful. Him and Russia mostly just lounged around watching T.V. or some of America's excessive movie collection. They didn't really want to go exploring for fear of getting lost and because Canada has seen almost all of it already. Before they knew it, the week had ended and it was time to go to the airport to catch their flight. America had said a hasty goodbye to them the night before when he made a 10 minute stop at his house to pick up clean clothes and more food. Canada felt bad. America looked really tired and over stressed. He wished he could have helped but Canada had stopped taking interest in America's middle eastern problems a few years back.

Canada is just getting more and more excited every inch they get closer to the airport. Their flight wasn't for another hour and a half(Canada was whining about getting to the airport early.. just in case). They had passed through security with difficulty. Russia was stopped because he looked suspicious or something and they guards were giving him a hard time. Apparently this always happens in America. Once they finally got through security they found their gate and sat down in the waiting area. Canada had brought his 3DS to America just for the plane rides and airport waits. Russia on the other hand, had his music and nothing else. The flight from Russia to America was a longer flight then what Canada had to bear so he wondered how Russia could get by such a long flight with only music. Oh well, he didn't care enough to ask. Plus he didn't want to bother Russia. Canada thinks back at how his week in America had gone. Russia asked Canada a bunch of questions about his history while Canada asked maybe two. He was too afraid to ask more because he thought it was bothersome. He was surprised he managed to ask two. He always worried about this kind of stuff. He figured it was just another problem with his timidness. He always secretly tries to get over his timidness but it never works. Canada sighs. He looks over at Russia and just stares at his face for a bit. Russia was staring out the window with both headphones in his ears completely oblivious to the stares he was getting. A thought popped into Canada's head that made him blush. These thoughts have been popping into his head all week. He didn't understand where they were coming from or why, but they always made him blush._ Russia is cute, and sweet, and sexy... _He quickly pushed the thought away(like always) and sighed again looking away.

oOoOo

Russia was totally content. He was sitting by the little blonde he has come to actually have a sort of.. crush on. He had his favorite heavy metal band on replay while he stared out the window waiting for his flight to arrive. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of the smaller country. He had learned so much about him this past week. A lot of his history he had already known from nights of curious research, but there was some stuff that completely baffled Russia. He felt closer to this country then most. For example, they have very similar climates and season patterns. And he learned that if Alaska was part of Canada, that they would be able to see each other from a small straight. This caused Canada to go on a mini-rant of how Alaska should rightfully be his. Russia found this amusing. Russia told the story about how he used to own Alaska and he didn't mind giving it up. It was a snowy wasteland that caused too many problems. Canada still pouted.

The flight arrived exactly a hour and a half after they sat down. Russia was relieved. He wanted to get out of this country as fast as he could. He was also very excited to visit the country he just recently learned so much about. He was more fascinated with Canada then he has been about any other country in a long time. He wanted to spend as much time as he could in this foreign country. He wanted to explore every inch of the land. _And every inch of his body. _Russia had no idea where this thought came from. He blushed and quickly pushed it away. Hopefully Canada hadn't noticed his bright red face...

The flight was slow and boring. But all flights were boring when you continuously take them to every corner of the world. All the countries were pretty much sick of planes. This reminds Russia of how his sister, Ukraine, was afraid of flying. He missed his sisters. He hadn't seen them since Belarus moved in with Ukraine un-voluntarily due to Russia's bosses orders. Admittedly he wasn't sad that Belarus wasn't around all the time.. She scares him. He really missed Ukraine though. He makes a mental note to call her later to see how shes doing. Russia had tried talking to Canada a few times but every time he tried, the small blonde had been distracted by something. There was his 3DS, his iPod, a book, and finally sleep. Russia gave up and just listened to his whole music library till he nodded off as well.

When they landed, it was actually still pretty early. Time zones always confused Russia a bit. They were both pretty jet lagged. They had a little trouble finding where Canada had parked his car. Once they found it, they stuffed their luggage into the trunk, Kuma's cage into the back seat, and were off for the 20 minute drive to Canada's apartment.

His place wasn't that bad. It obviously wasn't as big as America's gigantic mansion, but it really suited Canada. He had the penthouse and the views of the capital were breathtaking. There were two bedrooms, a generously sized kitchen, a small den, and 2 bathrooms. There was also a balcony that really showed off the great views. Immediately when they got home, Canada went into the kitchen to feed his bear and make a quick meal for him and Russia. He had just pulled a pan out when Russia walked in.

"What are you cooking?" Russia asked.

"Um.. Pancakes.." he replied quietly "unless you want something else" he added quickly.

"Pancakes are fine." Russia replied with a smile. He tried not to look creepy as America had always said his smiles came off as. The house quickly filled up with a delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. Russia was starving. Once Canada had laid a generous pile of pancakes on the table, Russia immediately dug in.

Once they were finished, Russia helped Canada clean up. He washed the dishes while the smaller country dried and put them away. They chatted away about how their visit in America could have been better.

"So how about a tour around your place" Russia asked after they were finished cleaning.

"My place isn't that special.. but ok" he replied. They started awkwardly with the kitchen. As they walked around with Canada quickly describing each room, Russia quietly observed that Canada was WAY neater then his brother. Russia really liked that. He couldn't STAND America's unorganized piles of junk laying around everywhere around his house. Once they reached the guest bed room Canada decided he would let Russia get his things organized. It was now well into the evening and after a long day of traveling, both countries were pretty tired and jet lagged. They both decided just to call it a day.

"Hey, why dont i show you around the capital tomorrow? I mean, if you want.. I think it would be fun" Canada said as he was headed out the door. He smiled slightly. Russia smiled back, his smile a lot bigger then the smaller country.

"Da, i would like that very much. Good night Canada." he replied as Canada slipped out and closed the door. Russia was really excited to go explore the capital. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

PHEW. Again, sorry guys that this is late .-. i just got so busy :c

BUT I PROMISE AFTER NEXT WEEK, I SHOULD ACTUALLY STICK TO MY UPDATE SCHEDULE!

ALSO, sorry if this chapter seems kind of.. idk xD not good. Its 2:49 am and i legitly keep getting distracted by like, everything xD whee ADD

BUT Hope you enjoyed it anyways~~ I seriously love writing these ^.^

And i love you guys for reading them (:


	6. Chapter 6: Shy City

SORRY. I worked yesterday and sunday ;.; right after school yesterday also D: that is why this is late . might be short though but seriously it doesnt need to be long with the content i plan for it (; you'll enjoy it anyways

* * *

Chapter 6: Shy City

Canada woke up with a slight headache. _Ugh, America must be having some kind of problem again. _Because America was such a big part in everyone's economy, every little problem he has effects most of the world too. _Great. Hope this doesn't last long. _He sighed. He glanced at the clock, 8:00, then just lied there and rubbed his temples until he finally decided he should get up and get ready for the day. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Canada walked into the kitchen in search of Coffee. He surprisingly didn't find Russia in the kitchen like he thought he would. He walked down the hallway toward the guest bedroom only to hear the shower in the guest bathroom running. He walked back to his kitchen to find that Russia had made coffee before showering.

Russia came in just as Canada was pouring the pancake mix into the pan. His red coffee mug sitting by the stove.

"That smell delicious.. but pancakes again?" Russia somewhat giggled. Canada laughed.

"They are my nation's signature food after all!" He laughed. Russia didn't complain after the big stack was done. Before sitting down to eat, Canada fed his pet. The bear rubbed against his legs before going after the fish he threw on the floor. Once he sat down, without a second thought he started to attack his stack of pancakes. Conversation was sparse as the two nations finished up their breakfast.

"So, time to see the town?" Canada asked.

"Da, shall we go?" Russia replied, motioning to the door. Canada smiled and nodded. The two walked out the door and Canada locked it. Once they were in the car, Canada looked over at Russia and smiled. Russia almost constantly had a scary looking smile on his face, but today his smile was filled with excitement.

oOoOo

They arrived in the heart of the city in about 2 minutes. Although the city was bigger then his home, Moscow, It seemed a lot less populated and almost like a sleepy little town. Russia liked the not crowded streets and the overall quietness of the town. They drove the streets while Canada was acting as a tour guide, pointing out favorite tourist attractions. Russia listened, amazed at the culture and attitude of the city. It was so different then his capital. He liked the style of the city and the stories Canada had about some building. He liked this city. This just pulled the feelings hes been having up from the back of his brain. He blushed a bit and looked over to Canada who was talking away, which was surprising for the small blonde who always seems so shy. Russia was in a daze when he almost missed Canada ask him something.

"Its getting kinda late-ish... wanna go find somewhere to get lunch?" He asked the Russian.

"Huh? Oh, da that would be nice." Russia replied shaking his head to get it out of the clouds. It was nearing 1 in the afternoon and the nations were getting kinda(really) hungry. He had totally lost track of time.

"Hmm, I think i know a good place we could go" Canada said with a smile. They drove for 10 minutes till the arrived at a small cafe. It was rather out of place in a urban looking city like Ottawa. The two got out of the car and walked into the cafe. There was a sign that said "Please Seat Yourself" so they walked in and sat down at a booth. A friendly looking waitress came by with menus and gave Russia the oddest stare. He probably looked rather strange to her wearing a big trench coat in the middle of summer. Russia was used to this kind of behavior. He looked over the menu and it took him a second to realize that he couldn't read a single word.

"Uh, Canada? I can not read French." He informed the smaller country. Canada took the menu and flipped it over for Russia.

"Its English on the other side." he said and smiled "Oh and you don't have to call me by my country name if you don't want to.. its rather formal don't you think? You can call me Mattie"

"Matvey? Russia tried.

"Uhh... close enough i guess" he said with a shy little smile. And was that a blush? "You can call me Ivan if you like." Russia replied, also with a smile. Canada looked away.

"Ok, Ivan" He replied quietly. Ivan blushed at hearing his human name. Not many people actually knew his human name let alone use it. His sisters both had nicknames for him so he didn't hear it from them. It was almost like it wasn't his name at all. Canada yet again broke him out of his daze.

"Uh, do you mind if i take this call.. its my brother.. Ive been worried ever since i woke up with a headache this morning." Mattie asked. Russia nodded his response.

oOoOo(yes im using their names from now on. Get over it if you dont like it xD)

"Hello?" Mattie answered.

"MATTIE~~ IVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU ALL DAY. Where were you man?" America sounded worried.

"Uh, i was taking Russia around the town, ya know, for a little tour?" The sentence almost sounded like a question.

"Dude, ive had a KILLER headache all day. I dont like it when my citizens get involved with the middle eastern problems. So i was wondering if you would come back and keep me company while im sick?" America said.

"Uhh.. You know i would love to.. but i really cant Al. Ive got Russia here.. and i dont think he would think kindly of another plane ride there.. im sorry." He replied quietly.

"Aww but Mattiieeeee" America pouted.

"Sorry Al. I cant" He repeated himself.

"FINE. But if i get a weird disease and die I'm blaming you!" America replied and hung up. Mattie sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. So have you picked out what you want" He asked.

"Da, i think so. Although i do not know what is good in this country." Ivan replied.

They ordered their food. Ivan got a hamburger and fries and Mattie got the same. As they waited for their food they chatted waited a unusually long time for the orders to get to them. Once their food finally came, Ivan just stared at it for a moment.

"This is so similar to American food." He tells Mattie.

"Well, he is my brother" Mattie replied frowning a bit. "If you don't want that you can order something else"

"No no, this is fine" he said as he started to eat. Yet another silent meal. Mattie didn't mind since he was starving and hated talking with his mouth full. He kept noticing Russia was staring at him. Each time he would catch him staring, he would look away quickly and blush slightly. Little did he know, Russia was loving it. After their meals were done, Mattie checked his phone.

"Holy Maple! How is it already 4 pm?! Wow, time really flies." He said.

"Da? How would an abstract concept be able to fly?" Ivan asked, clearly confused.

"Heh, Its only an expression. It means that time goes by fast when you are doing something fun." He replied.

"Oh, that would make more sense." He chuckled. Mattie laughed as well.

oOoOo

The trip back to Mattie's house took about a hour. Since it was now around dinner time and they had just eaten a big lunch, they picked up a small frozen pizza. While at the store, Ivan picked up a few more bottles of vodka. He couldn't help pointing out how they wern't as good as Russia vodka. Mattie just shrugged it off. _Maybe he isnt much of a drinker. _Ivan thought.

"Say, Matvey? Why don't you help me drink these later? It would be fun." Ivan suggested with a huge smile.

"M-me? Oh. Well i dont drink much." Mattie replied as he looked up to Ivan's face "B-but i guess i could." He added quickly when he saw Ivan's pouty face. His smile came back after Mattie agreed, maybe even bigger this time.

After settling back at the Canadian's cozy place, they ate their small pizza while watching hockey. Russia loved hockey so much. He loved watching and playing it. He even got into yelling at the T.V. with Mattie. Once the game ends, Ivan quietly got up in search of the bag they brought home from the store. Mattie barely noticed he was gone until Ivan puts a bottle and a glass on the table in front of the small blond. Mattie flinched a bit then sighed.

"Well, guess its time to find out how much i can hold." He said in a nervous laugh.

Turns out it didnt take much. After the second glass, Mattie was giggling more and turning red in the face. Ivan was halfway through another bottle and didnt feel any change. He watched the drunk Canadian and couldn't help but be completely amused.

"H-Hey Ivan. How much you wanna bet that i can finish this glass in under two seconds" Mattie said. His speech was completely slurred.

"Ha ha, Matvey i think you should be done. You dont want to regret it to much in the morning." Ivan replied.

"Nahhh im fineeeee." Mattie said, dragging out the words for longer then normal. "Gimmee more!" He tried to grab the bottle but Ivan took it away.

"Nyet, you are done." Ivan said as he got up to go hide the bottle.

"Awwwwww whyyyyyyy. Im fineeee" Ivan heard him say, giggling like mad. Once Ivan hid the bottles in a spot he thought the drunk Canadian would never find, he came back and sat next to Mattie on the couch. There was a short silent period before Mattie spoke.

"Ivan, you are really cool. And awesome." Mattie said. Russia blushed and hoped that the other was too drunk to notice.

"Why than-" He got cut off by a pair of lips on his. This completely surprised Ivan. He did not expect it at all. Slowly he melted into the kiss from his favorite Canadian.

* * *

Thanks for Reading ~~

WHOO :D ive been wanting so much to get them drunk ^.^

Also, Cliff hanger :3

OK So ive decided that instead of having set days during the week, i'm just going to promise to update twice a week on any days i can. This is because work and school are a bitch to work around :c But yeah, twice a week still :D This chapter ended up longer then i thought it would be o.o yay xD

Hope you enjoyed ~~ Leave a Review! I love getting them ^.^

(1,200 views on the story! Thanks guys )


	7. Chapter 7: Я люблю тебя

As you should know, ill try to update twice a week c:

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. Man on man.. Dont like it, dont read. :3**

* * *

Chapter 7: Я люблю тебя

Ivan was confused. He was also surprised, taken back, and extremely horny. The little blond had his lips on his. He didn't know if he should pull back or let it continue. He WANTED to continue but he didn't know if he should. He finally decided to just roll with it hoping the drunk blonde didn't remember in the morning. He pulled Mattie onto his lap so he was straddling him. He placed his hands on Mattie's back and melted even more into the kiss. Soon enough he felt a tongue on his bottom lip begging for access. Ivan let him in, but he fought for dominance. Soon enough, he was exploring the others mouth. A few minutes later, Ivan pulled back, a huge blush on his face. He felt hot. He couldn't let it go any farther. Mattie looked at him in confusion.

"Okay мало один , Time for bed!" Ivan said, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Awwww but i'm not tireddd" Mattie whined. Ivan didn't even answer. He picked up the small blonde and adjusted him so his knees and back were supported. Mattie was almost asleep when they were halfway through the apartment He walked into Mattie's room and set him on the bed. The Canadian fell asleep immediately. Ivan smiled, watching Mattie sleep for a bit. He took the glasses off the blondes face and set them on the nightstand. A white blob suddenly jumped up onto the bed. Ivan flinched, but quickly realized it was only Mattie's small bear. The bear snuggled up against it's owner and fell fast asleep. Ivan sneaked out of the room, making sure to turn off the light and close the door slowly. He went after the vodka he had hid. Once found, he took a few swigs and retired to his own room. He put the vodka away in his bag and got changed into night clothes. He lied awake for a few hours just thinking of the event that happened. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy it made him feel. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy HE makes him feel. This was a new feeling for Ivan. It was different then the feeling he got from his sisters. He actually cared for this boy. He LOVED this boy.

oOoOo

As soon as his eyes were open, he knew it was way later then he was used to getting up. Mattie rolled over to look at the clock. 1:30pm. He sighed. His head was pounding, stomach aching and he just never wanted to get up. Today was defiantly going to be a "do nothing" day. Suddenly he remembered the events that happened the night before. He blushed bright red. Did he really make out with Ivan? It was all very fuzzy but he distinctly remembers a tongue in his mouth. Mattie sat up and shook his head. Bad idea. His head pounded and his vision blurred. _Ugh, how much did i drink last night _he wondered. He decided to go get some coffee. He stumbled into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. He sighed. After he finished his morning routine, he made his way to the kitchen. Coffee was made and Russia was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. To Mattie's surprise, Ivan wasnt wearing the jacket he usually wore. Today he was just wearing a dress shirt and black pants. Oh and his signature scarf of course.

"Good Morning, Ivan." Mattie said.

"Da, доброе утро" Ivan replied. Mattie didn't understand Russian but he was pretty sure he said good morning back. Ivan seemed really involved in whatever was on the screen. Mattie was too scared to ask what. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from the busy Russian. He looked at his face and blushed.

"U-uhm I-Ivan?" he said quietly.

"Da?" Ivan replied and looked up. Mattie immediately looked down at his coffee and blushed even more. After seeing Mattie's reaction, Ivan coughed awkwardly. "Well, seems like you weren't drunk enough to forget last night."

"Its kind of fuzzy. Mind filling in the details?" He asked while he looked up a little, smiling slightly.

"You drank about a half bottle of vodka and started to get all.. giggly. You told me I'm awesome... then kissed me. B-but you don't have to worry. I.. I enjoyed it." Now it was Ivan's turn to blush. Mattie looked back at his coffee to hide the ridiculous smile that was spreading across his face. His heart was about to beat out of his chest and his mind was racing. He so badly wanted to kiss the man again. The next move was almost an impulse. He got up and sat on the bigger mans lap facing him. He grabbed his face lightly, forcing the violet eyes to stare into his.

"You make me feel like I've never felt before. You bring me out of my shell and i feel comfortable and safe around you. i can be MYSELF around you." He started tearing up. "Thank you." He pulled Ivan into a kiss. This time he was fully aware of all his feelings. his hangover was forgotten, his head clouded till all he thought about was him and Ivan and his heart pounded almost dangerously fast. It was a feeling he'd thought he would never get, and he was enjoying every second of it.

oOoOo

His heart soared. He finally fully understood his feelings. It all became clear when lips crushed against his. When his shy little Canadian said those sweet words to him. He understood. Nothing else mattered and he never wanted it to end. He lightly bit Mattie's bottom lip and the small blonde moaned slightly. Ivan took advantage and slipped his tongue in. He explored the others mouth while running his hand through his soft blonde hair. Ivan felt his pants getting tighter. He also felt something pressing up against his stomach. The thought drove him wild. He pulled out of the kiss and lent down to kiss the other's neck. Mattie moaned quietly. He instinctively started to take off the blondes shirt. He wanted so badly to see all of him. After his shirt was thrown onto the floor it was Mattie's turn. He started unbuttoning Ivan's shirt. After a little bit, Ivan grew impatient and started to help. Mattie didn't dare touch Ivan's scarf. He had never seen the man without it and he didn't wanna find out what would happen if he touched it. Ivan grew more and more impatient. He started to run his hands over the smaller one's body, tracing every bit of detail. Mattie seemed to like it very much. The moment Ivan lost control was when Mattie moved his hips in such a way... A moan escaped his lips. Mattie, eyes filled with lust, grinned evilly. He started to thrust his hips back and forth, causing Ivan to go mad. He couldn't take all the teasing anymore. He picked up the small Canadian and carried him over to the couch. He lied him down and started kissing his neck, then chest.. finally reaching a sweat spot. He started biting and licking at Mattie's nipple. He like the sounds that would come out of the man under him. He continued to kiss and play with Mattie's nipples until he felt small hands unbuckle his belt. He stopped to help. Finally he was free. Not even a second passed before he felt hands slightly gripping his shaft. The feeling was incredible. He let another moan escape his lips. He brought the Canadian's face in for another steamy kiss. This time it was intensified. He felt the heat building in his body and knew what was going to happen soon. "Matvey.. I.. im going.." was all he got out before hitting his climax. The warm liquid spilling all over the Canadian and himself. He kissed Mattie one last time before he had to get breath.

"Я люблю тебя" he said when he finally stopped panting.

"What? Sorry.. I dont know Russia." Mattie replied, blushing a little.

"I love you." Ivan repeated, this time in English. Mattie smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER TO A LONNNGGGG TIME TO WRITE. I kept scrapping it and re-writing it because i just couldn't get the right words out. . im still not completely satisfied but im out of time ;p

I hope you guys enjoyed it.. This is my first fanfic so of course my first yaoi.. Its hard to write o.o

~Thanks for Reading :3 Hope you Enjoyed

Ill try not to be as late on my next chapter :I Sorry about this one being so late!


	8. Sorry guys :c

**SORRY GUYS. For the time being im going to have to put this story on hold. I WILL come back to it eventually i just dont know when.. I dont have any free time anymore working 5 days a week (on weekends as well) and with highschool ;p im sorry ill try to get back to it soon..**


End file.
